


Stuck

by j560



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking, Stuck and Fuck, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j560/pseuds/j560
Summary: When Stiles gets stuck under his bed, an anonymous person uses this opportunity to have some fun with the helpless boy.Basically just stuck and fuck





	Stuck

Stiles was stuck, and had been stuck for the past 10 minutes.  
He had been doing research on a witch coven the pack thought were moving into town. Books were spread all over his bedroom floor along with highlighters, sticky notes, and various snack bags. The sun had started to set and Stiles had gotten up to turn on his desk lamp when he accidentally kicked his most valuable book under his bed. It slid over his carpet all the way to the wall, making an audible thump. 

"Great" Stiles groaned as he got down on all fours to try to reach the book. It was just out of reach so he slid his head and torso under the bed, stopping with his ass in the air. His fingertips were able to grab the book and slide it out from underneath on the side of his bed. "Fuck yeah" Stiles whispered to himself.

It was a short lived victory. 

When Stiles went to shuffle backwards out from under the bed, he found himself stuck. He tried to wiggle as hard as he could, but his body wasn't budging. Fuck Stiles thought.

"Dad? Dad are you here" Stiles groaned loudly, remembering when his dad had come in his room to tell him he was covering a sick coworkers night shift. Stiles had been reading a very compelling article, and had mostly tuned his dad out.  
Double fuck.

Just as Stiles was trying to think of a way out of his situation, a thump sounded from the other side of his room.

"Dad? Is that you?" Stiles questioned. No response came but Stiles was pretty sure that was the sound of footsteps approaching him.  
"Hey! Who's there?! You're trespassing you know! I have a bat!" Stiles knew the bat on top of his bed was no use to him now, but he didn't have any other threats.

The intruder was so close Stiles could hear their steady breaths as they approached him. 

"Before you steal my stuff can you at least help me out from under here? I promise I won't whack you with the bat." Stiles felt them kneel down behind him. "If you just tug my legs a bit I'm sure I'll be able to wiggle out" Stiles said, relieved he would finally be free.

However, the mystery person clearly had other ideas as he began to palm Stiles’ khaki covered ass. 

“Hey what are you doing back there? Can you just help me?” Stiles could feel his heart rate increase as they kept groping him. He could do nothing to stop them as they gripped the top of his pants and pulled them down to expose his pale, perky ass. Stiles started to panic, and could only hear the pounding of his heart and the satisfied moans of the person as they ran their palms over his pale globes. Out of nowhere a loud slap landed on his left cheek, stinging through his body. “Jesus christ! What do you think you’re doing?!” Stiles called out.

The person behind him suddenly stood up, before walking over to the nightstand next to Stiles’ bed. From this angle, Stiles caught a glimpse of their shoes, and could now tell it was a man. He listened as the man rummaged around Stiles’ stuff before closing the drawer and walking back behind the undressed boy. Stiles kept a lot a shit in there, and it wasn’t until he felt the slick fingers prodding at his hole did he realize the man had taken the lube out his drawer. Stiles had been exploring his body for some time now, so luckily he wasn’t totally unfamiliar with the sensation of the cold lube. 

Much to his own horror, once the stranger had worked two fingers into him, he was starting to get hard and enjoy the feeling of another person’s touch. His breathing became panting, and when they had worked three large fingers into him, he finally let out a moan. He heard the man hum in approval behind him, finally getting a response from the stranger. 

“Fuck!” Stiles moaned loudly when the fingers probing him finally found his pleasure spot. He had only reached it once or twice, and now this stranger was outright assaulting it with every stroke. Stiles’ cock was punishingly hard now, and beginning to leak. All of the sudden, the fingers disappeared from his ass, leaving him empty. Stiles groaned in displeasure.  
However, not a minute later, he felt the tip of a hard cock pushing against his entrance. 

“Holy shit” Stiles whispered. I’m going to lose my virginity to a stranger under my bed, Stiles thought. The pressure behind him increased, as the man finally pushed his cock head into Stiles’ hole.

“God that’s fucking tight” Stiles heard the gruff voice behind him say. 

It took a second for his lust addled mind to comprehend before it finally made the realization. 

“Derek?!” Stiles half shouted half moaned as Derek’s cock kept pushing into him. 

“Sorry Stiles, but you’ve been driving me crazy for weeks. You always come to pack meetings smelling like lube and cum you know. It drives me wild. I came over to check on you, but with your ass up in the air like that, I couldn’t help myself” Derek replied as he began to slowly thrust in and out of the punishingly tight entrance. 

“Fuck… Derek… you could have asked… I would’ve willingly done this without getting the shit scared out of me… jesus christ your dick feels good” Stiles replied back, starting to rock back on Derek’s dick, now comfortable knowing he wasn’t fucking some serial killer.

Derek had no reply other than to start picking up his pace, before abandoning all gentleness and fully pounding Stiles. Stiles’ whole body was being rocked back and forth under the bed as Derek’s unsurprisingly large cock hammered into him.

“Derek, fuck yes, yes!” Stiles moaned, coming closer and closer to cumming. He couldn’t reach his dick in the position he was in, but with the way Derek kept hitting his prostate, he didn’t think he would need to. 

“Fuck Stiles, your ass is so perfect” Derek goraned. He began groping Stiles’ ass as he continued to thrust. A loud slap resounded through the bedroom as Derek spanked Stiles’ right ass cheek, turning it from slightly pink to a blazing red. Stiles moan echoed louder than ever, unbelievably turned on by Derek’s assault. It only took two more slaps before Stiles was cumming. The added clench of Stiles' already tight ass had Derek filling the boy will his seed.

Derek slowly pulled out, and spread Stiles’ cheeks to watch his cum slowly drip out. 

“Derek” Stiles said softly, being thoroughly fucked out, “can you help me out of here?”

Not needed any more instruction, Derek yanked on Stiles’ hips, pulling the small boy from underneath the bed. He laid Stiles down on the bed before coming to lay next to him. 

Stiles rolled over onto him, before leaning over Derek’s face. He brought their lips together in a passionate kiss. Derek was soon tonguing inside Stiles’ mouth as Stiles reached a hand up into Derek’s hair. 

“You know you’re supposed to start with the kissing, not end with it?” Stiles remarked.

“We can start that way next time” Derek replied.

**Author's Note:**

> my first ever fic! hope you enjoyed


End file.
